


"Did the Earth Move..."

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [72]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Valinor, a long time ahead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did the Earth Move..."

Since last they were together like this, the earth has moved. Tectonic plates have shifted, whole continents have sunk beneath the sea—the very fabric of Arda has buckled and bent.  
  
'I still please you,' says Maedhros to Fingon.  
  
The careful phrasing cannot hide his intense relief. In the grand scheme of things—in the face of Fingon's enduring love and a loyalty that has survived across millennia—this should be a minor detail, perhaps. But it matters.  
  
'You retain your gift for understatement,' replies Fingon, well content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you need a bit of background on the title:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DidTheEarthMoveForYouToo>


End file.
